gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories
Los Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, como su nombre lo indica, són los Easter Eggs (Huevos de pascua) o secretos que han aparecido en dicho juego. A continuación, se mostrarán una lista de dichos Easter Eggs. Mensaje Oculto... Otra vez Si se llegó a jugar el Grand Theft Auto III, y se accedió a la parte trasera del Liberty Tree, el jugador habrá encontrado un mensaje el cual dice: "You weren't supossed to be able to get there" (en español: "No estaba previsto que pudieses llegar ahí"). Pues bien, si volvemos al mismo lugar donde estaba ese Easter Egg encontraremos un mensaje que variara según la versión del juego que estemos jugando Versión de PS2 El mensaje dirá "You just can't get enough of this alley, can you?" (traducción: "No te cansas nunca de este callejón ¿verdad?") y debajo una cara sonriente. Versión de PSP El mensaje dirá "Hello again!" (traducción: "¡Hola otra vez!) y la misma cara sonriente. Los anti-criminales criminales Una de las conocidas bandas de este juego son los Avenging Angels (de los que se puede obtener su vestimenta). Pues bien, en la realidad esta banda no es una banda si no un grupo anti-criminal existente en la realidad llamado "Guardian Angels", que existen en la actual Nueva York. De hecho en la realidad, este grupo esta formado por hombres desarmados y voluntarios. CUNTFLAPS Cuntflaps es una organización que quiere parar el uso del internet en Liberty City que aseguran que el internet es algo dañino y que puede atentar contra la seguridad de las personas. Cuntflaps son las abreviaturas de "Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People's Safety" (traducción: "Ciudadanos Unidos Negando la Tecnologia para la Vida y la Seguridad de la Gente") Sin embargo, en la jerga del ingles, Cunt es una forma de referirse al aparato reproductor femenino y flaps es algo como solapa, por lo que la abreviatura de esta organización quiere decir "Las solapas del ..." Maibatsu Maibatsu es la principal distribuidora de motocicletas de Liberty City. El cierre de esta durante los hechos en 1998, justifica la carencia de motos en Grand Theft Auto III. Tambien en el nombre, uno se puede fijar como es la unión de las marcas Daihatsu (la empresa de manufacturación de coches japonesa mas antigua) y Mitsubishi (la conocida marca de coches y motos). The Mainframe A veces en la radio de Liberty City oirás anunciada una nueva película hecha por LoveMedia: The Mainframe. Trata de 5 jóvenes estudiantes que descubren "la verdad" después de tomar LSD. Se podrán ver bastantes anuncios de esta película alrededor de la ciudad. Curiosamente, si el jugador ve uno, la última chica a la derecha del todo se ve como es Barbara Schternvart, una de las novias de Carl Johnson en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The Big Shot Casino En Grand Theft Auto III, Kenji Kasen controla un casino llamado Kenji's Casino en Staunton Island. Sin embargo, tres años antes, en 1998, el casino se llama The Big Shot Casino y está controlado por el hermano mayor de Kenji, Kazuki Kasen. Bill vs Steve En la cadena LCFR, en uno de los programas que se emiten llamado Radio Zona Electrónica, hay dos invitados, uno Steve y otro Bill y cada uno ha creado un sistema operativo llamada OS y TOS and Fruits. Obviamente esto es una parodia a Steve Jobs, Bill Gates y los sistemas operativos DOS y Mac OSX. Monkey Juice thumb|Imagen de Monkey Juice. En LCS, siguen las mismas marcas promocionales que en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Dejando de lado Sprunk (que en la jerga inglesa quiere decir semen) hay un cartel de Monkey Juice que dice "Freshly Squeezed Taste of Parasites!" (traducción: "Fresco y apretado sabor a parásitos") con la imagen de un mono agarrando los testículos a otro mono. Remix de la música de GTA III En el prólogo de Liberty City Stories, cuando Toni se baja del autobús para llamar a un taxi, la música que se escucha, es un tema remix del tema principal de Grand Theft Auto III. Maleta de Rockstar La maleta de Rockstar vuelve a hacer su aparición después de aparecer en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, durante el prólogo de LCS. Nuevo álbum En la calle, detrás del piso franco de Toni en Portland Island, hay un cartel anunciando el nuevo libro de rimas de Madd Dogg, personaje de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Tumbas Después de matar a un personaje importante, una tumba con su nombre aparecerá en el cementerio de Staunton Island. He aquí lo que pone en las tumbas: * Paulie Sindacco: Viva las Venturas Baby! (¡Viva las Venturas nena!) * Giovanni Casa: Gone... (Me he ido...) * Vincenzo Cilli: Not so lucky after all (No tan afortunado después de todo) * JD O'Toole: Sleeping with angels (Durmiendo con los ángeles) - Junto con un consolador al lado de la tumba * Cedric Fotheringay * Roger C. Hole: Running for office in heaven (Corriendo por una oficina al paraíso). * Dan Sucho: Dead... An' not (Muerto... bah no). Let me bounce En Liberty City hay determinados anuncios en los que se anuncia la nueva película pornográfica de Candy Suxxx. La película se llama "Let me bounce" ("Déjame botar") Café Caliente También, al final de la misión Taken for a ride, María le invita a un Café Caliente. Después del lanzamiento de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, todo el mundo sabia a lo que se refería una chica cuando te queria invitar a un café caliente en la Saga GTA. Demasiado Flaco Maria Latore y Salvatore Leone entre otros dicen a Toni que esta demasiado flaco y que debería comer un poco mas. Esta puede ser una de las razones por las cuales en Grand Theft Auto III, Toni es mucho mas gordo. Tamaño de la Luna Este Easter Egg ha sido un clásico de las ultimas generaciones de la saga GTA. Consiste en coger un rifle de francotirador, y al disparar a la luna esta aumentara su tamaño hasta cierto punto en el que volverá a empequeñecer al tamaño máximo. Constelación de Rockstar Si miras al cielo por la noche, puedes encontrar unas estrellas formando la R* del símbolo de Rockstar Games. Este Easter Egg se ha vuelto un clásico en la saga GTA, junto con el del tamaño de la luna. Kill Bill thumb|169px|Traje de Kill Bill En la misión Crazy '69' Toni es enviado a matar a un grupo de gente con una katana. Esto es una referencia a la banda Crazy 88 de Kill Bill. Tambien, al terminar la misión, te darán un mono amarillo con dos rayas negras laterales, muy parecido al mono de la protagonista de las películas de Kill Bill. Nombres de Misiones Las misiones encomendadas por Leon McAffrey son claras parodias a peliculas o misiones de otros GTA's. * Sayonara Sindaccos de la misión Sayonara, Salvatore de GTA 3 * The Whole 9 Yardies copia de la pelicula "The Whole 9 Yards" (Falsas Apariencias) de Bruce Willis. * Crazy '69' de la banda Crazy 88 de la pelicula "Kill Bill" * Night of the Livid Dreads copia de la pelicula "Night of the Living Dead" (La noche de los muertos vivientes) Además hay otras misiones con referencias como Big Rumble in Little China (referida a la película "Big Trouble en Little China", "Golpe en la pequeña China" en español). Taxi Driver Después de completar todos los encargos de taxista, recibirás un coche especial llamado Bickle 76. Es una referencia a Travis Bickle, protagonista de la película dirigida por Martín Scorsese en 1976 "Taxi Driver". Didier Sachs En el metro de Liberty City, cerca del aeropuerto, hay algunos posters de Didier Sachs, una de las tiendas que vendían ropa en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Lionel Hutz Para que Toni pueda acudir a la comisaria de policía a ver a Salvatore Leone sin problema ninguno, lo llama como su abogado y le llama "Lionel". Podría ser una referencia a Lionel Hutz, el abogado de los Simpsons. Culto al Sexo thumb|Anuncio de la película Un cartel publicitario pone "The Third Leg" ("La Tercera Pierna") y se ve perfectamente dibujada la forma de un pene. Grand Theft Porto En los LEDs de cerca de la tienda Fully Cocked Gun Shop hay bastantes Easter Eggs. Algunos de estos Easter son "Heavy Weapons" (Armas Pesadas) parodia de Arma Letal; "Bad Man" (Batman); "GTA 3 El Musical"... También hay un mensaje que dice: "GRAND THEFT PORTO - OUT NOW" (GRAND THEFT PORTO - YA A LA VENTA). Anuncio de Heat protagonizado por Carl Johnson thumb|La imagen de CJ junto a la del anuncio de Heat. En algunos carteles, se puede ver una imagen promocional de Heat. En dicho cartel, aparece una imagen de Carl Johnson haciendo un mate en una canasta de baloncesto y en la esquina inferior el logotipo de Heat con el lema de "Feel the burn". Curiosamente, la imagen de Carl haciendo el mate fue una de las que uso Rockstar de manera promocional antes del lanzamiento de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Graffiti Rockstar Si se va por los lados del centro medico de Cala de la Cúspide se puede ver un graffiti con el simbolo de Rockstar. Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories